The thread that links this proposal for what we consider to be a breakthrough in carbohydrate chemistry is the control available via the temporary silicon tether, a general method of control we have developed. The first part of this proposal deals with a general method for the construction of C-glycosides with complete stereospecificity. The preliminary results we have obtained make it clear that this will be a very important method for the synthesis of these substances which are involved in areas as diverse as antiviral substances and polyether antibiotics. We believe that the method will prove to be equally successful in making deoxy C-furanosides which are of interest in anti AIDS drugs, inter alia. Deoxyglycosides should also present no particular problems. The second part of the proposal deals with a proposal for the stereospecific construction of disaccharides--and eventually of polysaccharides. If preliminary results hold up, we believe it will prove of considerable importance.